The Capturings 1
by DameGreyWulf
Summary: Dame finally sets off on her quest to catch her bishies and bring em home she starts with Wolfwood the traveling priest
1. Part 1

**The Capturings**  
Story 1  
_The Capturing of Wolfwood_

**Prologue:**  
Wolfwood looked up as someone came into the bar. It was a girl wearing a red, loose, thick, sweater/long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, blue eyes, and shoulder-blade length light brown hair in a low ponytail. But what the actual odd thing was that she had wolf ears and a wolf tail. She came and sat beside him. Not noticing who was beside her.  
"What'll it be lil' missy?" asked the bartender. "Just some water thank you." she replied. That was when she saw him. "Oh hello! My name's DameGreyWulf, Dame for short, what's yours?"

**Part 1:**  
"The name's Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Wolfwood for short." Dame smiled, "Pleased to meet you." she said. "The pleasure's all mine." Wolfwood replied with a grin. It was then that Dame noticed he had glanced at her ears. "Birth defect." "Ah, ok. Sorry for staring..." he replied  
(Birth problems?) he thought to himself, (Never seen any like that.) "It's ok I don't mind being asked about it." she said with a warm smile. Dame drank her water quietly. (He doesn't believe me. Maybe he'll figure it out before I have the guts to tell him.) she thought. (That'd be bad. He might not come with me!) Her mental image of herself started to tear up. (No, wait. If I don't act suspicious maybe he won't try to find the truth! Then by the time I tell him he wont mind! Dame you're a genius!) Another mental image started to pat the other ones back. "So where ya from?" asked Wolfwood. She looked up. "Oh, here and there. I'm kinda a traveler." "Really? I'm a wandering priest..." he said then he saw his bill for breakfast. "Who's broke...." he said. He heard a jingle of coins and Dame placed some in front of him. "There! Nobody deserves to not be able to pay for food." She said with a happy smile. "Thanks!" he said as he paid the bill. He was about to hand her the change when she refused to take it. "No its you're money now." She said and waved and left leaving money for the water and a small tip. (That was awful nice.) he thought to himself as he watched her walk by the window.  
Dame walked down the dusty road. She was in a good mood. Stalking Wolfwood was good. Except she just now started stalking him. "Bah!" she said aloud to herself as she realized she was already bored. "These days I get bored to easily." She looked at the sky and watched the clouds roll along the blue. It was while she wasn't paying attention that she smashed into somebody. "Ow!" she said as she stood back up. She dusted off and started to help the guy she crashed into pick up his stuff. "I'm soooo sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" she said as she picked up a gun and handed it to him. She then stopped and starred. "Its ok I should've been watching where I was going!" said a man with blond hair and bright blue eyes. "You....you're Vash The Stampede!" Vash looked up and said quickly "Now don't run I wont hurt you honest!" "Why would I be scared? You're so cool! My friend's in LOVE with you!" Dame said excitedly, "To bad she's not here she would've married you right away. Oh she's gunna be so jealous!" Dame said with a mischievous smile. Vash grinned and said, "Is that so? Never heard of anyone like you OR you're friend." "You bet you haven't!" Dame said. Vash smiled at her. "So what you're friend's name?" "No time now I have to go!" Dame said as she saw Wolfwood walk to the end of town. She raced off in somewhat the same direction but different to throw people off. Vash watched her go. "Huh...kinda weird with those ears and all." he said as he walked off to the hotel.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2:**  
"Son of !" Dame said as she ran for all her worth after the motorcycle far in the distance. "I am SO gonna have to get my friggen 4-wheeler here!" Dame stumbled and fell into the sand. She groaned as she sat up. The motorcycle was gone. "RRRRRRRRRRR! DANGIT DANGIT DANGIT!" she said as she hit the sand. She sighed and pulled out a map. "Hmmmm....the closest town is Noonhill. I hope that's where he's headed." she said as she went into the town's direction.  
Wolfwood stepped into the hotel. He ordered a room and went to it to take a much needed nap. The problem was that he couldn't sleep. He laid there thinking. (What's wrong? Why can't I sleep?!) he thought angrily. He heard footsteps outside in the hall. He sat up and went to the peephole in his door out of curiosity. He gasped as he saw Dame tiredly go into the room across from his. (Is she following me?!) he thought. (Wait...No. This is the only town for miles she might be here to rest up for the next town, while I am going to stay in this town.)  
Dame waited patiently by the ventilation shaft. Soon a meow was heard from it. She smiled and opened up, and a cat stepped onto her shoulder and jumped to the floor. "Did ya get it Goofy?" she asked him. "Merow!" he replied as he dropped a paper onto the floor. "Good kitty!" she said and picked up the paper while Goofy laid on a chair. She looked at it and smiled. "He's here! And according to this he's right across from us!" She leaped with delight as Goofy rolled his eyes. (Humans..) he thought. He went to sleep. Dame changed into red PJs and also went to sleep.  
The next morning she woke up having completely forgotten who was there as usual. She went downstairs to breakfast and nearly choked when she saw him. (Oh yea! Now I remember!) she thought. But at the moment breakfast was more important. Wolfwood sat down next to her with his breakfast. "Well, well if it isn't my new friend!" he said cheerfully. Dame grinned at him. "Hullo! How are you?" she asked. "I'm fine." he said as he began to eat.

-----------------------  
Later Dame walked out of the hotel talking to him. She looked at his motorcycle as they passed it. "Like it?" he said. "Yea its really cool." she replied. "Have you ever ridden?" "Once or twice I've practically only ridden 4-wheelers." "Are you saying you've only rode a motorcycle once?!" he exclaimed. She blushed shamefully. "Yea..." she said as she looked at the ground. "Hmmm...how about I take you for a ride?" he asked. Suddenly Dame perked up. "That would be wonderful!!" she said happily.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3:  
** "YAAAHAAHAAHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Dame. Wolfwood made the motorcycle got faster and faster as it raced across the dunes. "Fun huh?" called Wolfwood over the roar of the bike. "Yea!" she said as she clung to him so she wouldn't fall off. "By the way, YOURE SQUEEZING ME TO DEATH!" he said. Dame laughed as they headed back to town.  
They sat together at a bar with Vash later that night. "I had no idea you two were friends." Dame said as she talked to them. (YES YOU DID! YOU ALWAYS KNEW!) her mental image yelled at her. (I know I knew but he doesn't so there!) she argued back mentally. "Yea we've been friends for a long time." said Vash.  
Just then two girls came in. One had long hair the other had short hair. "There you are!" said the shorthaired one angrily. "Well if it isn't the insurance girls." said Wolfwood. "Hello Mr. Priest!" said the longhaired one. "What do you think you're doing to this poor girl!?" said the shorthaired one to Vash. "I wasn't..!" he started but the shorthaired one hit him over the head. "Don't give me excuses!!!" she yelled. "He's telling the truth!" Dame said quickly. The shorthaired one looked at her. "We were just havin' a few drinks and a good time." she said. The shorthaired girl sighed and sat down. "All right you're off the hook, but next time.." "Meryl don't get so worked up over nothin'!" said the longhaired girl. "My name's Milly and this is Meryl!" she said cheerfully. "Hello." said Dame. "Ya know most people wouldn't just come up and hit the Humanoid Typhoon." Dame said with a grin. "That's what I keep trying to tell her..." said Vash. "Mr. Vash isn't a typhoon he's justa silly guy!" said Milly. "A guy who trouble follows." Meryl muttered. "Its not my fault!" said Vash. "Hey what's that cat doing in here!" said someone. Dame turned only for Goofy to leap onto her lap and hide in her arm. A man came up with a broom. "That cat harassed my dog!" A small dog poked his head from behind his leg and growled. Dame recognized both from the hotel. "Really?" she asked. "Yes really!" he held up the dog to her face and she saw two claw marks over its eyes and three on its nose. "Wimp ass dog." she said bluntly. "By the looks of it, its a poodle." "A _champion_ poodle for you're information! And you're, you're BEAST just scared him for life!" he said obviously outraged.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4:**  
"Now now no need to fight." said Vash. "Thats what YOU think!" said the man. "Now see.." Vash started but Dame intrupted him. "Its OK Vash. He cant hurt me." "But..!" Vash tried again but Wolfwood put a hand on his shoulder. "You of all people should know women can take care of themselves." he said. Vash sighed and sat down. "Now sir I think you owe my cat an apology." Dame said calmly. "Apology nothing! Froofroo! Attack!" he yelled. The dog leaped onto the floor and lunged at Dame. She moved out of the way just in time to avoid a vicious bit on her leg. "Goofy." she said calmly. He leaped to the floor and in a matter of seconds was seemingly 3 times bigger with all his fur standing on end. "A cat cant beat a dog!" said the man with a laugh. "We'll see." she said.  
Goofy hissed and lunged foreward to draw back swiftly. The dog started to think he was scared and leaped foreword. Goofy ducked and pounced. The dog yelped as his claws sunk into his back. He wheeled and snapped but Goofy was too swift. They came face to face and Goofy slashed him. The dog yelped and fled tail in between legs. He'd had enough. "You see Goofy is a veteran fighter." Dame said as she picked him up. He growled and rubbed his head under her chin. "You..you'll pay for this!" the man said as he ran after his dog.  
"Tough cat." Wolfwood said later as they walked. "He has such an odd name." said Milly. "He has a split personallity problem." replied Dame. "A what?" said Vash a little confused. "Watch. Goofy! Kitty, kitty, kitty!" she called. Goofy ran up and leaped into her arms. He rubbed agaisnt her and purred. "Now watch.." she put him down and he walked away. "Go pick him up." she said to Vash. Vash walked over to him and picked him up. Instantly Goofy squirmed out of his grip and growled at him. "But he was so cheerful a minute ago.." Vash said. "Like I said, a split personallity problem." Dame remarked.


End file.
